


After The Fall

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Neverwhere - Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: hero, keys, obstacles</p>
    </blockquote>





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: hero, keys, obstacles

Richard was the hero of London Below, but he couldn't quite gather up enough emotion to care about that. He stood beside Door in the Arch, staring at a picture of her family. "We'll find her," he murmured, grasping her shoulder for support.

Door turned into his embrace, sobbing. She was an Opener, she had no need for keys, but she had no idea where the door locking her sister away might be. "I don't know where to go," she whimpered, grasping Richard tightly.

Somehow, their mouths met. It was a tentative kiss that slowly deepened, slowly became something more. Richard let his hands roam over her, and she moaned when his palm ran over her front. Her nipples pebbled beneath his fingers as he stroked her breast, his other arm around her for balance. She had her fingers wound through his hair, holding onto him for dear life.

They stumbled backward, and Door Opened a door to her bedroom. They continued to stumble around the room, still kissing each other, and fell across her bed. Richard moved to hover above her, his hand moving from her breast to the juncture of her thighs, slipping beneath her clothes to rub his fingers against her. She was wet and aching for him, mewling at his touch. He slid his fingers inside her waiting warmth, slick already. She canted her hips to meet his fingers, her tongue sliding into his mouth as they continued their kiss. Door slid her hands beneath his shirt, and Opened his trousers. She held him with a firm grip as she came with a soft cry, breaking their kiss. They made short work of their clothes, and Richard slid inside of her.

It was like coming home, like everything finally made sense.

Afterward, when Door screamed herself hoarse and Richard slumped against her, spent, she smiled and kissed his temple. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"For being with me," she said simply. "For promising to help."

Richard smiled at her, and kissed her gently. "We'll find her. I am the hero of London Below now. I'm the Hunter. We'll find her."

This time, Door believed him.


End file.
